This invention is directed to a novel tow hook for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. More specifically, described is a novel tow hook for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle having a loop and hook for securing a tether where one of the loop and hook are pivotable relative to the other.
One common method of coupling a towing vehicle to a device to be towed is by means of a tether, such as a chain, strap, rope or the like. Various tow adapters for coupling towing vehicles to devices to be towed by a tether have been proposed in the prior art. These prior art devices do not allow for attaching the tether to the towing adapter securely, requiring the tether to be tied or otherwise attached to the tow adapter. Moreover, these prior art tow adapters are not flexible and receptive to facilitate towing.
It may often be desired to use a single attachment, such as a hook or loop, for coupling a tether to the towing vehicle. In other situations, it is desired to use multiple attachment points, such as a hook and loop attachment structure. It is therefore desirous to have a tow hook system that is capable of selectively accommodating a tether secured to a hook, loop, or combination of the two.
Disclosed is a tow adapter for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The device comprises a bracket adapted to be attached to a vehicle to support a tow adapter; a loop suitable to support a tether to enable the towing vehicle to tow a device to be towed, the loop having a first end portion and a second end portion each adapted to be mounted to the bracket; a hook positioned central of the loop and pivotable relative to the loop; and the hook and loop are adapted to enable a tether to thread through the loop and attach to the hook.
According to a first alternative embodiment, the loop may be secured to the bracket and the hook pivots relative to the bracket. In another embodiment, the hook is secured to the bracket and the loop pivots relative to the bracket.
The tow adapter may include a pin or threaded rod adapted to provide the pivot between the loop and hook.
The bracket of the tow adapter may be alternatively a single stamped piece having a portion providing stops for the loop or hook; or may be a welded assembly including a stop for at least one of the loop or hook.
Also disclosed in this application is a kit for a tow adapter suitable for coupling a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The kit includes a bracket securable to the towing vehicle, the bracket includes a U-shaped loop having opposite first and second end portions for receiving a tether for towing the device to be towed and a hook central of the opposite first and second end portions. The hook is pivotable relative to the loop. The kit also includes fasteners suitable to fasten the bracket to the vehicle.
In one embodiment, the kit includes a tether, such as a chain or strap, for coupling the device to be towed to the towing vehicle.
In various other embodiments, the bracket is a single stamped piece having a portion providing stops for the loop or hook. Further to this embodiment, the loop may pivot relative to the bracket. In further aspects, the first and second end portions each include an opening for receiving a pin and the kit further includes said pin. The pin may be a threaded rod.
In another embodiment, the bracket comprises a welded assembly. Further to this embodiment, the hook pivots relative to the bracket. The hook pivots about a pin or threaded. The hook may be secured to the pin and includes a stop for limiting rotation of the hook about the pin.
Finally disclosed is a method for securing a device to be towed to a towing vehicle. The method includes the steps of assembling a tow adapter having a loop suitable to support a tether to enable the vehicle to tow a device to be towed, the loop having a first end portion and a second end portion attached to a bracket and a hook attached to the bracket central of the loop, the loop and hook pivotable relative to one another; attaching the bracket to the vehicle; and attaching a tether to the device to be towed, threading the tether over and through the loop, and attaching the tether to the hook.
In various alternative embodiments of this method, the hook may be pivotable relative to the bracket, or the loop may be pivotable relative to the bracket.